


Promise

by RedBeautyFTW



Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Juliantina Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Valentina is home from New York but the quarantine continues.....At least she's with Juliana this time....
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744123
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> More of these two dorks in quarantine for Juliantina appreciation week!!
> 
> Hope you all like it!! Please leave a comment! or stop by and say hi to me @Redbeautyskimmonsftw on Tumblr!
> 
> ********************************************************************************************

Valentina was so happy to be home. 

It was nice to be back with her little family. Spending time six feet apart and sleeping in separate rooms her first two weeks back sucked, but they knew it was necessary. Self-quarantine had come to an end and Valentina could finally spend time with Juliana. She couldn’t wait to just be with Juliana again. 

Valentina hummed to herself in the kitchen as she poured two glasses of wine. She placed the bottle down for a moment, clutching the two glasses between her fingers. She grabbed the bottle with her free hand then made her way out of the kitchen. There was no real warning when Lanna came bounding toward her. She did her best to avoid her puppy, holding the bottle and glasses up in the air. 

“Ay, Lanna!” She scolded, louder than intended. “Tranquila, por favor!” 

Juliana tiled her head back on the couch at the sound. A small breath of a laugh escaped her as she watched Valentina successfully dodge the energetic puppy. Her curious gaze followed Valentina until she was standing over her. Her stare slowly moved upward catching the bright smile on her love’s face. 

Juliana furrowed her brow curiously at the glass of wine Valentina offered her. “What’s this?” She asked, closing her laptop. She accepted the glass uttered a small thank you. 

“My self-quarantine ended yesterday so-“ Valentina bent down, pressing her lips against Juliana’s. Her fiancées chuckle vibrated against her lips causing her smile to spread a little further. She inched back but maintained eye contact. “We can celebrate.” 

Juliana inspected the glass and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She turned to Valentina, raising an eyebrow in question. “It’s one in the afternoon.” 

Valentina made a face and shrugged her shoulder. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere.” 

“Yeah, but I was working.” Juliana noted, motioning toward her laptop. 

“Well, not anymore.” Valentina picked up the device and turned to the side in search of a place to leave it. 

“Val, come on.” Juliana leaned forward, attempting to take the laptop back. “I have to finish an email…” 

“No. No more work today.” 

Valentina bumped her hand away with her hip. A mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she made her way toward the entertainment center. She placed the laptop gently down on a semi empty self then made her way back over to Juliana. Her head tilted at Juliana’s exasperated expression and she flashed an adorable pout. 

“You can finish tomorrow.” Valentina promised as she sauntered back over to Juliana. 

They maintained eye contact as she moved closer. Valentina tried to hide her joy at watching Juliana’s throat bob anxiously. Valentina gently bit her bottom lip as she moved in and straddled the other woman’s lap. Juliana shifted upward, adjusting to their new position. They laughed in unison as the liquid in the glasses swayed and they both hurried to steady them. 

“That was close.” Juliana noted, resting her free hand on Valentina’s hip. She glanced at her glass again, wrinkling her nose. “You’re really going to make me drink this?” 

Valentina hummed, smirking behind her glass as she took a sip. She took a long gulp, swallowing satisfied with the liquid. Her attention returned to Juliana and she rested her free hand on her shoulder. “I’m not going to make you do anything, Juls. You know that.” She slowly inched closer, hovering her lips close to Juliana’s. “I just want you to relax with me.” 

Juliana’s mouth dropped open slightly and there was a twitch of smile appeared. The feel of Valentina’s soft breaths against her lips raised tiny bumps on her skin. “Fine.” She whispered, brushing her nose against Valentina’s. “But this is counting as one of your ‘drink with me Juls’ nights.” 

Valentina narrowed her eyes at the whiney tone Juliana’s voice slipped into. Her fiancée was mocking her, and she didn’t appreciate it. But, since she missed seeing her smile this close and smelling her amazing perfume, she allowed it. Her head tilted to the side and she brought their mouths impossibly closer. 

“Deal.” Valentina agreed, quietly as she placed a long, loving kiss against her lips… 

************************************************************ 

As the day drifted into night, the couple found themselves outside their home enjoying the cool evening air. Valentina found another use for their Christmas lights setting up a beautifully lit backyard area complete with soft music and easy sound of the water in the pool shifting from the breeze. The pair had gone through several bottles of wine leading to clumsy slow dancing to old music and kisses that involved more laughter than actually kissing. 

Valentina held Juliana close as they whispered lovingly to one another. Her hand rested on her waist as she held their joined hands between them. She could feel Juliana’s heartbeat against the back of her hand, and it calmed her. It reminded her that she was home. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

The sound of Juliana’s slurred whisper cut through her musings and Valentina inched back. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” She asked, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Juliana’s nose. 

Juliana shrugged as she snaked her arm around Valentina’s neck. “Just being stuck in New York with all of this going on.” She sighed, shrugging her shoulder. “I don’t know. I’m glad your home and healthy and-“ She paused, her eyes scrunching in the corner as she tried to process her next thought. “Home.” 

Valentina released a fully laugh as they swayed lazily together to music filtering through the Bluetooth speaker. “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight.” She teased, knowing very well that she had probably hit her limit as well. 

Juliana flashed her an incredulously look. “I am good.” She proclaimed, blowing out a dismissive breath. 

A sudden misstep caused them stumble backwards and Valentina struggled to keep them upright. Their swaying paused and Valentina raised an eyebrow knowingly. Her look read ‘I told you’ and Juliana blushed sheepishly at the sight of it. Juliana blew out a sigh, defeated. 

“Okay, maybe I’m not good.” Juliana chuckled, causing Valentina to laugh along with her. 

Valentina nodded in agreement. “I’m feeling a little tipsy myself.” Her arms slipped around Juliana’s waist and she pulled the woman flush against her. “Getting completely wasted is not part of the plan tonight.” A toothy smile crossed her face and she leaned in closer to her fiancée. “We need to be somewhat sober for later.” 

Juliana raised her brow, curiously. “Oh yeah?” An interested half smile played on her lips. “And why is that?” 

“Well, considering I’ve had to sleep in the guest room for the last two weeks-“ Valentina leaned in closer, lips brushing softly against Juliana’s. “I have every intention of making up for lost time.” 

The wide smile broke across Juliana’s face before she closed the space between them. They melted together, making up for every kiss they missed over the last month. Making up for all the time they couldn’t hold each other at night and bask in the feel of each other every morning. Juliana grazed her teeth across Valentina’s bottom lip and grinned when the other girl moaned lightly in response. 

Their mouths moved clumsy against one another as they giggled into their next kiss. Juliana shifted her hands, cupping Valentina’s cheeks as her thumb brushed lightly behind her ear. Valentina sighed at the touch. She pressed her mouth firmly against Juliana’s and they both smiled against each other’s lips. 

The need for air broke them apart but they remained close, pressing their foreheads together. Juliana continued to tenderly stroke her soft skin. Their eyes stayed closed and they stood quietly in the solace of one another. 

“No more business trips without me, okay?” 

The soft sound of Valentina’s chuckle filled the tiny space between them causing a tender closed mouth smile to twitch at the corner of Juliana’s mouth. Valentina gripped her love’s waist tighter almost afraid this was a dream and Juliana would disappear come morning. 

“I promise.”


End file.
